The Viral Epidemiology Branch (VEB), Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics (DCEG), National Cancer Institute (NCI), National Institutes of Health (NIH), is conducting an epidemiologic study of advanced HIV infection and associated malignancies. The Contractor shall be responsible for the acquisition, maintenance and use of epidemiologic data bases; provision of support for collecting and handling biologic specimens; collecting epidemiologic, clinical and laboratory data; editing and collating data; creating necessary computer data records and conducting statistical analyses of these data and responding quickly to requests involving certain priorities. This contract will not require the Contractor to perform laboratory assays nor be responsible for the costs of assays that are performed by the various laboratories.